


【卷黑】Abyss I

by 藏七凌天 (7pianya)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7pianya/pseuds/%E8%97%8F%E4%B8%83%E5%87%8C%E5%A4%A9
Summary: 此文纯属虚构，与真实存在的人物和团体没有任何关系。
Relationships: 卷黑, 天然卷发/纯黑





	【卷黑】Abyss I

**Author's Note:**

> 此文纯属虚构，与真实存在的人物和团体没有任何关系。

00

> 与怪物搏斗的人，需谨防自己也成为怪物。
> 
> 当你在凝视深渊时，深渊也在凝视你。

01

隐没在黑夜中的枝桠上落下今年最后一片枯叶，悄无声息地宣告着秋天的离别。旁边废弃大楼前警察拉起了黄色的警戒线，在红蓝警灯的闪烁中忙碌地进进出出。

这是这个月第四起案子了。

死者是一名身形偏瘦的中年男性，上身裸露，背部、手臂和腿部有跟前三起案件同样用刀划下的血图腾。他的头部有被钝器击打过的伤痕，但不足以致命，喉管被利器整齐割开，不过并没有伤及颈动脉，应是血液进入肺部窒息而亡。

死亡时间大约是凌晨一点到五点半之间，进一步缩小时间范围还要等法医的结果出来。死亡地点是北街经贸大厦废址三楼，大概晚上七点被长期在这居住的流浪汉发现，随即报了警。现场没有被害人挣扎的痕迹，也没有留下任何有价值的线索，应该不是第一案发现场。

四个死者之间无论是特征还是身份都没有任何共同点，唯一相同的只有身上不明所以的血图腾，警方初步判断是随机作案。尽管警方已经尽力封锁消息，但还是有人走漏了风声，导致现在整个城市人心惶惶，谁都怕自己就是下一个被害人。刑侦大队上下每个人都忙得焦头烂额，恨不得掘地三尺把这狗娘养的给挖出来，却还是一点头绪都没有。

几天没合眼了，这什么时候才是个头啊。葛锐之叹了口气，举着手电筒在三楼搜寻着。在经贸大厦没有因为资金周转问题被废弃之前，这三楼原本是打算开一个餐厅，所以除了几根必要的柱子之外，基本上没有什么其他的遮挡物。

葛锐之看了眼正在另一头交谈的李均和夏凯，抓了抓一头卷发，转回身继续搜查。布满灰尘的箱子柜子随处可见，建筑材料随意地散落在布满了铁锈的手脚架周围。就在葛锐之掀开最后一个手脚架上的塑料布，以为这一夜又要像往常那样在毫无进展和压抑中过去时，他看到了一个被塑料布遮挡的门。

半透明的布上有些许褶皱，看样子被人很用力的拽过。

“杜队，三楼右边尽头发现一个房间。”葛锐之一边掏枪上膛，一边低声往对讲机里说道。

还没等对方回应，他就轻手轻脚地拨开门帘，并迅速拿手电筒照了照。房间不大，和外面一样没有什么布置，除了地上搁置的石灰粉，只剩下一排靠墙的一人高铁柜。葛锐之缓步扫视了一圈，确定没有危险后，慢慢走到柜子跟前。他深吸一口气，猛地打开第一个柜门，接着举枪瞄准。

柜子里空空如也，只留下满箱灰尘在空气中飘散。

他暗骂了一句自己的胆小，定了定心，打开了第二个柜子——同样一无所获。如此反复，开了五六个空柜后葛锐之悬着的心也降了一半，以至于打开最后一个柜子的时候他条件反射地就关上了。

两三秒之后他才反应过来，连忙再次打开，然后对上了一双黑得沉寂的眼睛。

只见眼前的柜子里蜷了一个人，一头乱糟糟的半长黑卷发，半张脸都隐没在黑暗里，嘴唇干裂泛白。周身微微地颤抖着，眼睛却紧紧盯着葛锐之，平静得如一潭死水。

葛锐之举着枪，跟那人大眼对小眼了半天。也不知道是错觉还是什么，他总觉得这人他在哪里见过，可又想不起来是在哪里。还没等他问出口，塑料门帘就突然被人掀开，李均举着手电筒走了进来，想必是接到杜队的指示了。

“卷毛你怎么又先擅自行动了……我操，大哥你发什么愣啊！”李均本想说葛锐之几句，结果一瞧见柜子里那人，吓得立马举枪骂出了声，“警察，把手举过头顶出来！”

02

直到回到刑侦大队楼下，葛锐之才缓过神，朝还要往现场跑的林子打了声招呼，便跟着李均走上楼去了。他本来想直接到审讯室去，却被正在复印室忙活的老李叫住，只得认命地先帮忙送文件到各个部门。

路过审讯室的时候他隔着怀里的一堆文件往里看了一眼，那人正坐在审讯室的椅子上被杜队审问。葛锐之哎哟了一声，杜队出山真是难得一见。倒不是偷懒，而是普通嫌疑犯都用不着他出手：他们队长杜成可是出了名的嘴不饶人，一般人都看不下去。

不过这次上面施加的压力非比寻常，杜队也要动真格的了。葛锐之摇摇头快步离开，也不知道这人是否能承受得住啊，到时候别是哭着出来。

待葛锐之送完一圈文件，再回到审讯室的时候，却一下子傻了眼。只见审讯室里里外外围了一圈人，之前被铐住的那人正坐在里面气定神闲地吃盒饭，边吃还边在审讯桌上的照片和资料上指指点点，而杜成则坐在他旁边安静地听着，时不时追问几句。

“我靠，什么情况？！”葛锐之碰了碰倚在门边上的李均问道，嫌犯的待遇什么时候这么好了，他都还没吃上饭呢。

“嘘，推理犯人呢。”李均后仰过身轻声回答道，眼睛却还盯着审讯室里，像是隔着一层厚厚的玻璃还能听到里面在说什么似得。

“啥？不，怎么就把这人放出来了啊？”葛锐之听得一头雾水。

“他说第一二场案件发生时他都有不在场证明，七二去查了。”李均总算是回头看了葛锐之一眼，过了一会又补充道，“他还说他是程黑。”

“程黑？是我想的那个程黑吗？”林子的声音突然响起，把两人都吓了一跳。他的气息还有些不稳，想必是刚赶回来，“不是说他精神不正常吗，怎么跑，跑来这里的说？”

“谁知道啊，据说是自己跑出来查这个案子的。”李均摇了摇头，“唉，大概是闲得待不住了吧，之前不是听说有段时间医生连门都不让他出。不过他那种破案方法搁一般人谁能承受得住啊，也是挺可怜的。”

李均和林子有一句没一句地聊着，葛锐之却什么也没听进去。他就说那人在哪见过，原来是在两年前的报纸上。

那时程黑刚入济南市公安局不到三个月，就破了一起匪夷所思的连环杀人案。照片是记者抓拍的，里面的青年刚刚从警车上下来，一边推开公安局的玻璃门，一边回头跟同事说着什么。半隐在黑发后面的眼睛微眯，嘴角上扬，像是在嘲讽那些犯罪分子的无能与笨拙。

整个城市如释重负，媒体也趁机大肆宣扬了一番，把这位犯罪侧写师的破案手法描述的神乎其神。什么看了一眼照片就推理出嫌犯范围，什么随手一指就预测出下个犯罪地点，怎么玄乎怎么吹，仿佛是天下没有什么案子他是破不了的。人民也买他们的账，那个在公安局门口回眸的青年在网上被转载了上万次，讨论声一片，还吸引了一大堆狂热粉丝。

葛锐之自然也不例外。作为警校的在读生，他当然知道心理画像不是那么神奇，什么案件都可以用的，但代入犯罪者来破案，年纪轻轻的小伙子在心里想了想，这他妈多帅啊！所以只要是程黑参与的案子他一个不落地都去翻看，查不到的就去死皮赖脸地找教授帮忙，还披过马甲在网上与诋毁程黑的人对骂过，一度被同学调笑为程黑粉丝团团长。他也不在意，继续在心里一遍又一遍地揣摩程黑的破案方法，梦想着有一天也能成为像他一样的神探。

谁知那是程黑的照片第一次暴露在媒体面前，也是最后一次。之后一年里济南市公安局刑侦大队的疑难案破案率接连上升，程黑本人却拒绝再次出现在媒体面前。再之后便开始传起了程黑压力太大精神失常的消息。网上闹翻了天，公安局却一直没有人出来辟谣，传闻便愈演愈烈，最终在那年冬天炸开了锅。

程黑在破案现场精神失去控制，在二十一个目击证人下，毁坏了大半证物和线索。

得知消息的那一刻葛锐之盯着报纸的头条看了半个小时都没有回过神来。济南市公安局局长亲自出面开了新闻发布会，证实程黑已经连续几个月出现精神不稳定的状态，并宣布他已经被停职处理。程黑现正接受医生的治疗，若一段时间恢复不了，公安局会考虑将他撤职，在家静养。

那之后就再也没有任何关于程黑的报道出现，葛锐之急了小半年，一度想拖点关系去问问程黑到底怎么样了，最后得到的消息是他已经被撤职，彻底离开了警界。

“大宇，Nada，带人去调查全市以及周边的画廊和美术学院，把符合这些特征的人都给我找出来。”杜成走出审讯室，扫了一眼望眼欲穿的众人，把手上勾画好的文件递给夏凯和李均，又转头朝里面说道，“程黑，虽然刚查实了你的不在场证明，但今天这案子你的嫌疑还没有完全排除。在找到犯人前我们会找人看着你，等会去宾馆给你开间房——”

“头儿，不如让他住我那吧。”葛锐之突然插话，见所有人一下子都转过头来看他，便不好意思地挠了挠头，赶忙解释道，“你看我家离局里近，找人方便啊。我还可以帮忙看着他，这不一举两得吗……”

“哟呵，我懂了。”还没出门的夏凯眼神在葛锐之和程黑之间转了个来回，笑道，“杜队，就让程黑住卷毛家吧，这货不是最近拿了队里擒拿术第一吗？”他顿了一下，又刻意压低声音说道，“而且，这人家偶像呢。”

“去去去，”杜成对着嬉皮笑脸的夏凯做了一个驱赶的手势，心里盘算了一下觉得还挺有道理。没有切实证据，他们不能太限制程黑的自由，而且现在人手紧缺，与其派人在宾馆里盯着程黑，倒不如找个人跟着他。行吧，杜成看向一直没说话的程黑：“住卷毛家里确实也方便，你看怎么样？”

程黑扫了一眼正杵在门口傻里傻气的高大男人，无所谓地耸了耸肩。

03

刚进家门的时候，葛锐之那叫一个高兴啊，带着程黑参观了一圈，然后翻箱倒柜地找拖鞋倒水。

“我是你的嫌犯，不是你的客人。”程黑被他折腾了大半天后终于忍不住说道，伸手拿过换洗衣服，道了声谢就往刚刚参观过的卫生间走去。葛锐之这才停下手，意识到自己有些热情过头了。

十分钟后，葛锐之刚刚整理好程黑要借住的房间，程黑就洗完出来了。

借着明亮的日光灯，葛锐之这才第一次看清楚了这个人。脸上的泥污已经被洗净，现在看来竟然跟两年前的脸差不多。薄唇小鼻子双眼皮，说不上特别好看，但也算顺眼。个子不高，比自己矮了半个头，但是比自己有气场得多。眉眼里透着一股傲气和淡漠，两年前的锐气却被压在眼底，还掺杂了些不明不白的东西。

葛锐之盯着程黑看了好一会，直到程黑疑惑地看过来，他才连忙转开视线：“那个，以后你就住这了，有什么问题记得跟我说。哦对了我叫葛锐之，你也可以叫我卷毛，我......”

“我知道。”程黑伸出手，打断了他的话，“程黑。”

葛锐之也不好再说什么，赶忙握住他的手。程黑的手意外的冰凉，却非常稳。葛锐之又想起他刚发现程黑的时候，这人浑身发抖，眼里却平静得吓人。真是很奇怪的一个人，他与程黑道过晚安后想到，像是一个矛盾体，浑身都是刺和谜，但是又让人欲罢不能。

之后的几天杜成给葛锐之放了假，让他好好看着程黑。葛锐之正好有一肚子的问题要问程黑，于是他把以前整理的资料都拿了出来，打算好好了解一遍大神的破案过程。结果说得好听点叫汲取经验，其实就是程黑窝在沙发里看电影，时不时回应他两句，还大多是语气词。

葛锐之郁闷啊，好不容易见一次大神，还说不上话，说不定过几天程黑回济南就再也见不到了。晚上他在床上翻来覆去怎么也睡不着，心里数着今天程黑对自己的话回应过几句。

靠，十四句，比昨天少了七句。

说起来程黑今天似乎有些不对劲，整个人都恍恍惚惚的。这样一想葛锐之心里有点担心，但又想不出能有什么事，他便打算去厨房喝点水冷静一下，等明天再去问个清楚。

路过程黑房门口的时候他看见程黑坐在床上，便随口问了句：“睡不着啊？”

不出意料没有得到回答，葛锐之耸了耸肩，想着这人低着头，指不定已经在梦乡里游荡了呢，没说什么就拖沓着步子进了厨房。喝完水他上了个厕所，出来正想回房，却呆住了。

家门口的木门大喇喇地敞开着，另一个房间里程黑的床上已经没有了人影。

我靠！葛锐之好歹也是训练有素的警察，立马拨通杜成的电话，抓起外套就往外冲。冲到楼下才发现外边下着暴雨，他也顾不上什么，顺着小区的路就开始找。

现在是凌晨，天黑茫茫的，小区里树木草丛又多，要是程黑有意要躲，一时半会还真的找不出来。

电话另一头睡眼惺忪的杜成刚了解完情况，气得张口就骂。葛锐之平时性格温和，但是现在也是急上头了，想都没想就回吼道：“我操我怎么知道他大半夜会跑出去啊？！”

吼完就把电话挂了，跑到保安亭让保安也帮忙寻找，自己又一头扎进了雨里。

说程黑是凶手，葛锐之是不相信的。很早之前就有人说过迟早有一天程黑会去杀人，以前的葛锐之表面对此言论嗤之以鼻，其实内心还是有犹疑的。但通过这几天与程黑的相处，他却越来越坚定自己的想法了。

程黑是个极其有自知之明的人，像是心里有只秤，十分清楚自己的极限在哪里。这样的人能放任自己一次又一次地踏入未知的魔沼，只有两种可能性。一是坚信自己强大的自制力能制约反噬，不会走进歧途；二是已经做好自尝后果的准备，能在自己疯狂里清醒的那几秒毫不犹豫地往脑袋开上一枪的那种。

这种超出常人的自信和胆量就是为什么他能用这个方法破案，而别人都成了犯罪者的原因。

葛锐之把小区以及附近的街道足足找了个三四遍都没有收获，正想着去局里发个寻人启事，却在公安局拐角处的大路上发现了程黑。

他站在路中央，浑身已经被淋了个湿透，身后的路灯刺眼得很，在他身前拉出一条长长的影子。

“程黑！”葛锐之叫了一声，连忙跑过去。但就在他还有几步就能抓住程黑时，葛锐之却停住了，像是被什么东西钉在了原地。

程黑正盯着他看。

或者说，一个长得很像程黑的人正盯着他，眼神狠厉，宛如刀尖一样透过层层雨雾刺在他身上，像是在打量待宰割的猎物。

直觉告诉葛锐之眼前这个人极度危险，他本能地想要掏枪，手却在后腰摸了个空。他一瞬竟慌了，腿一软差点没直接摔倒。葛锐之在心里狠狠地骂了自己一句胆真他妈小，咬着牙深吸了几口气。

对面程黑却是突然笑了，像是在观赏一场滑稽的戏剧。他歪着头举起手，在葛锐之脖子差不多的高度停下，然后缓缓地在空中划了一条横线。

葛锐之背后汗毛直立，他不知怎么地想起了前几天那具尸体上被整齐割开的喉管。

或是恐惧刺激了他的大脑，关于程黑精神状况的报道和评论像电影一样在他脑袋里快速放映。葛锐之一瞬间几乎都要被说服了，程黑就是那个犯下滔天大罪的凶手，他揣摩犯人心理揣摩的太深，走火入魔反是害了自己。

口袋里手机不合时宜地震动好几下，他眼睛盯着程黑，手有些抖地接通了电话。杜成的声音在雨里有些模糊，骂骂咧咧地问他情况怎么样了，这才把葛锐之拉回了魂。

“他……我找到他了，在局旁边的那条路上。”他顿了一会，“嗯，我俩都没事。这天气你们开车小心点，不着急。”接着没等杜成回话就挂了电话，又把手机塞回裤袋里。

葛锐之沉默地看着眼前已经放下手的那人。杜成的电话来得太及时，让他有时间稍微平静下刚刚因为惊慌失措过热的头脑。

雨还在咆哮。

厚重的雨帘在那人的周围筑起城墙，把他与剩余的世界隔开。原先微微翘起的黑发粘在他的侧脸和颈侧，竟显得有些狼狈。

精神状况不稳定，容易误伤身边的人，最佳解决办法是隔离，让他一人冷静几小时，报纸上是这么说的。

葛锐之皱着眉无奈地笑了。济南市公安局的那些传言，他或多或少都听过。程黑本就不是个善于交际的人，更不用说当周围人对于这个定时炸弹的恐惧化为抵触，就更没几个愿意跟他讲话了。对于这种本需要心理医师进行疏导的情况，也宁愿规避被伤害的风险，留他一人消化。

所有人都像是选择性遗忘了他是为了什么才变成这副模样。他们可以把他捧上天，也可以随手往街边一甩，仿佛陌生人。

人类该死的趋利避害本能。

没错，程黑是很坚强，就算玻璃渣子满路都能独自一人走来。没办法，他骨子里就是那样骄傲的一个人。

但人又不是石头，更何况石头被摔了千百万次也会粉身碎骨。

葛锐之开始挪动脚步，最终在程黑面前站定。

程黑面无表情地看着他。他的眼宛如一个黑色的漩涡，里面包含了太多葛锐之看不懂的东西，像是一个生无可恋的老者，又像是一个乞求原谅的孩子。

葛锐之伸出手臂，不过还没等他碰到程黑的肩膀，他的脖子就被一把扼住了。程黑力气出乎意料的大，但葛锐之还是强忍着窒息感，把前倾用力的程黑一把搂进怀里。

两人以奇异的姿势紧紧相贴，像是两株缠绕生长的藤蔓。葛锐之被噎得满脸通红，有些喘不过气，但还是固执地不松手。

这是一场赌局，两个人的博弈，他押自己赢。

就在他几乎要背过气的时候程黑松了劲，手指狠狠地顺着他的脖子抓下来，留下了几道红痕。葛锐之剧烈地咳嗽了几声，同时感到程黑拽住了自己的衣服，湿漉漉的头发蹭在自己的胸口上。他终于笑着长出一口气，把人又抱紧了些。

“以后你不是一个人了。”他低下头在他耳边说。

雨还在淅淅沥沥地下，大街上空无一人。为夜行人服务的路灯一盏一盏地被熄灭，天空开始泛起鱼肚白。地平线上亮起一道细细的光芒，然后逐渐放大，扩散。

要出太阳了。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 整理东西偶然翻出来【】，发现自己写的实在无眼看，强迫症就改了点情节。
> 
> 后面的等有空改完再发出来……吧。


End file.
